Genesis
by SecretJourney
Summary: Hint the title, it's about a girl named Genesis who arrives on Earth a year after her leaving her homeplanet Veriza.
1. Default Chapter

**Genesis**

By secret

A/N: First off this is a crossover fic of Dragonball Z and Inuyasha, which I own neither one. Wish I did, because I'd be one wealthy young woman right know. Another thing flashbacks are in italic.

Prologue:

Hot tears ran down a young woman flawless face as she dared herself to take one final look upon the one place she had called home for so long. Never in a million years did she ever think that the one man she had truly loved would wish such horrendous thing upon her. Her cousin Angel had been right about her then would be husband, yet she disregarded it as a act of jealous from her cousin behalf. 'I should of just listen to you Angel. I should of left Thorn like you had asked me so many times. You were right all along and I was wrong.' She thought to herself as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Not knowing who she could trust on these planet called Veriza, seventeen year old Genesis had decide to just up and leave without a word to anyone. After all if she stayed then she was just as good as dead. "Wonder how long he's working these plan to rid the universe of me?" she thought aloud to herself, as she boarded one of the many space pods on the loading deck. "Well it doesn't matter, for I have at least one friend Veriza that was kind enough to watch my back." She continued allow a brief smile to appear on her face. "I only wish I knew who that kind soul was." She finished, her mind slipping back to events from earlier that day.

_'How sweet.'__ Genesis thought as she glanced down at boutique of white Chrysanthemum that laid against her pillows. Thinking it as gift from her fiancé she picks of the flowers and sniffs the sweet aromatic smell of the rose, hidden within is note. _

_Dear Genesis, _

_Please take what I'm about to tell you as being the absolute truth, your life is in danger. Thorn the love of your life wants you dead. His reasons I do not know, but I have been keeping a close eye on him for many months know and it seems as if today is the day in which he wishes to put his plan in actions. Genesis please don't take this matter into your own hands for they're many who wishes to see you dead. Do as Angel asked of you a year ago and leave this place. _

_XXX _

_"No this can't be true."__ She said aloud. "This is just some kind of sick joke." She continued looking down at the letter and rereading it's contents once more. Taking a stiff seat on her bed, Genesis contemplating on what to do. She didn't know what to believe, because for all she knew this was just a joke and then again it was very possible that who ever had wrote this was telling her the absolute truth. Well whatever the case whoever this person was new about Angel, urgent demands for her leave Thorn. Which very few knew about her older cousin, dislike for Thorn. _

_"I better go find Thorn." She said getting up from her bed. Crumbling the letter and then tossing it into the fireplace before Genesis heading off to do a little spying on her fiancé. Which within in hour and a half she Thorn found out by the gardens holding a secret meeting with a over a dozen of people, whom most were people she had consider her friends. _

_"May ask why do we want to wipe out the last of the Wolfine race especially if the person we plan on killing happens to be the daughter of lord Frieza?" she heard a female voice say. _

_"Because, it's time for a new Era.__ An era in which the bloodlines of both Frieza and Jade are to be wiped from existed. It is time to wipe out the last line of the Wolfine and iciyan bloodlines and in order to do this we must take down Genesis." said Thorne. _

_"And what about Angel?"__ Tonya asked. _

_"Angel is no concern to me as of know." He answered. _

_'That bastard.'__ Genesis thought as she kept her self-cloaked in the darkness, with her ki succumbed. 'I should kill him know, but I don't think that I possess the strength to take them all at once.' She finished knowing that it had been years since she had last dare to step within the training area of the palace. After all she had Armand to look after her for a while before his sudden disappearance, but by then Thorn had step into the picture to take his place. 'If you hadn't left me Armand, I would have to deal with these situation.' _

_"Everyone, listen, tonight is the night in which my young wife is throwing a royal gala to commend all the things her parents have done in there lifetimes. So tonight we will attend the party, acting as normal as possibly during the entire fiesta. As the night drags on I will ask my young fiancée to take a walk with me down to the gardens, were she and I will share a private moment to reflect on the things that brought us together. As you all, I wish for you to wait at least ten minutes before following us. I believe the gardens will be a suitable place to deal with Genesis. After all we don't want any interferes in our plans nor do we want any witness to out crimes." Taking one good look around at the men and women that stood around him, he made sure everyone there was understanding everything that was coming from him. "And last but not least make sure to keep your mouths shut following this incident. Because if any of this leeks out to the police or any other individual that is not a part of the group you all will be held for the slip up. And if I may add that slip up will be punishable by death." Again he look around the small group of men and women, making sure his message got through to them all before dismissing them. _

_Still hidden within the tree's shadows, Genesis as the ones she thought she called a friend made there was back into her palace to prepare for a party that would ultimately be her last, if she were to stay on Veriza. 'I hate all, every last one of you.' Turning her gaze back on Thorn she watched as he stood gazing out at the star, 'and you Thorn may not suffer from my wrath know, but I promise that . . .' _

"Why did you do this to me Thorn, why?" Genesis asked as she watched the planet her mother had renamed so many years ago. This very planet, Veriza had once been called Planet Wolfine. The inhabitants of the planet had been destroyed by her mother, Jade, who also happen to be Wolfine as well. Her mother was no longer apart of the living for she had died only a few days before Genesis sixth birthday. So she had been left in the protection of a man name Armand, who had been hired by Frieza to look after his mate and only daughter. Well a year after her mother's death her aunt Emerald and nine year old cousin Angel had came to stay on Veriza. Emerald would die from a viral infection three years after her arrival, leaving her only daughter an orphan as well. But Angel had up and left a year ago, about six months prior to Armand's own sudden disappearance. Armand and Genesis had shared a short romantic fling, before his disappearance leaving her three months pregnant. Which left the door open for Thorn to push his way into a heartbroken Genesis life. "Armand . . . it's your doing . . . for causing me so . . .much heartache, if . . . ." but she stopped as she drifted off into sleep. Never to awaken until a year's time, when she would arrive in her next unmarked destination.


	2. chapter one

**Genesis**

By secret

Genesis Chapter one

Gohan found himself wandering towards the lake one afternoon after work. He was supposed to be heading over to his parents house for dinner that night. It was something he did every Friday night after getting off from work. Especially know that he was living on his own. He was currently staying in Satan City in a one-bedroom apartment Bulma had helped him to get; it had been a graduation present from her to him. In any case he was deep in thought about an incident that had taken place about an hour ago. See his girlfriend of three years had decided that it was time for the both of them to start seeing other people, and well Gohan just didn't understand why Videl would want to end it all. All for reason she wouldn't tell him. That was what was plaguing his mind, and that was his reason for going towards the lake, all in which he could have a little quiet time to think about his ruin relationship with his one and only high school sweetheart.

When Gohan had actually made it to his destination, he found that there was already someone else there. A young woman who sat with her knees pressed up to her chest. She to seem to be going through her own problems as well, so instead of staying there to think out his own problems, Gohan decide to head over to his parents house. Much later, when he was in the comfort of his own home would he dwell on his ruin relationship with Videl. But he would stop in mid step as he heard a soft sobbing sound come from the young woman. Deeply concerned for her know, he turned around and went up towards her, saying, "Um, excuse me but are you okay?" Golden eyes turned up to look into a pair of concerned dark colored eyes. A faint smile was evident on the girls face, as she said, "No, I'm not and thanks for asking."

"You want to talk about It?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Was all Gohan said as he took a seat down beside the lovely beauty, dressed in a red strapless gown. "And my name is Gohan." He continued extended is hand out towards her.

"Nice to meet you Gohan, my name is Genesis." She answered shaking his pre-offered hand.

"So tell me what has you so upset?"

"What's upset me is the fact that my fiancé wants me dead."

"Your fiancé . . . is trying to kill you?" said Gohan who was know deeply concerned for Genesis well being. "Have you report him to the police?"

"Why should I when I'm-"

"Because he needs to be put behind bars before he actually does manage to find and kill you."

"Well, I seriously doubt that he would ever come to this planet in search of me." "Are you saying that you're from another planet?"

"Yes I am." She answered in a matter-of-fact-tone. "I'm from a distant planet called Veriza. I rule over it along with a few other planets. I've been the ruler over them all since I was six years old. My mother had passed away about four days before my sixth birthday. As for my father I never got to know him, even if I did I wouldn't remember him. In any case he died when I was only two in a battle on a planet called Earth." She paused for a little thinking that maybe Thorn would actually come out and find her. It was possible that his hatred for her was so deep that he would travel into hell itself just insure that she was truly out of his life. "I had cousin who thought that it was best that I leave my fiancé, but I didn't listen to her. I wish I had though . . . You know if I hadn't received a letter from an anonymous person, I would probably be dead right know." She continued, her gaze moving over towards the still water.

"How long have you been here?" Gohan asked

"About a day."

"Where is your ship?"

"Somewhere in the woods." she answered looking back towards Gohan.

"Genesis you said that your father died on these planet . . . um what was his name?" he asked trying to get a better look into her face. There was no resembles of Raditz in her, nor was there one in . . .

"Frieza." She answered, "At least that's what my mother tells me."

"Look do you want to come home with me for a warm place to sleep at tonight?" he asked standing up. Already for a strange reason he trusted this girl, yet still part of him told him to be cautious of her. After all she was possibly the daughter of one of the greatest foe his father had ever faced.

"Gohan, how do you know if I am telling you the truth or not?" she asked standing up to brush the grass and dirt off the back of her outfit. A outfit that seemed to be like a second skin on her and Gohan just couldn't help but to appreciate the beauty that stood before him. "Hey Gohan are your still there?" he heard Genesis say as she waved her hands in front of his face.

"Sorry, but did you say something?" All thoughts about Videl and his ruin relationship with her had completely escaped his mind for the moment. Here was a girl that he felt could replace the missed the chance he had with Videl. Someone whom if necessary he would give up his life for and the same would always go for Videl his first love.

"Well I was just wanting to know how you could trust me, when you really don't me." "Because part of me trusts you yet part of me doesn't."

"Well Gohan just know that if I had wished to destroy this planet I would have went about doing it the second I landed. Yet instead you found me here by these beautiful lake, mopping about a assassination plot against my life." She stated looking directly into his eyes. "So there's no reason not to trust me."

"It's good to know that, because . . . well it doesn't matter anymore. Let's just get over to my parents house, I'm sure mother having a fit about me being late. But first can you fly?"

"No, I can't"

"Well then I'll just have to carry you then." Said Gohan, scooping Genesis up into his arms. Levitate up into the air he took off toward his parent's home. Minutes later they were walking in through the door.

"Who's she?" Chichi asked getting ready to lay dinner out on the table know that Gohan had finally arrived. Her husband and youngest son had had to wait for the last hour or so on Gohan before she would even began to serve them dinner.

"Genesis and she . . . has no where else to go."

"Well come in and take a seat down at the table." Chichi said grabbing another plate from the cabinets and then placing some food on it. "Eat up." She continued placing the plate that had broiled chicken and rice on the side before Genesis.

"Thank you." Genesis said, as she began to dig into her plate.

"Chichi, what about me?" Goku whined.

"And me to?" said Goten

"I haven't forgot about either of you." Was Chichi response as she served her loving husband and children there own plates before sitting down herself to enjoy the meal she had prepared for her family. Throughout dinner Genesis would tell Gohan's own family about were she was from and about why she had came to earth, now that she was far away from her home planet Veriza and just like Gohan, Goku had his doubts about Genesis motives for being here. But she had squashed those doubts by telling him that she wasn't here to kill anyone. She was only here to get away from her murderous fiancé Thorn.


	3. chapter 3

Genesis

Chapter 2

Last night, Genesis had came into the life of Son Gohan. Having met him by the lake where he had found her brooding over where she felt her life her would take her. Knowing already that she could never go back to Veriza where uncertain death would await her if she should return. At that point, of time she was deeply hurt to know that the man she had thought she would love for all time would want to hurt her.

'I still can't believe the simple notion of him wanting me dead and for what; just to obtain the life my mother had worked so hard to obtain. Why Thorn? Why did you do these to me?' had been some of her thoughts during the huge dinner she had had with Gohan's parents, Chichi and Goku, along with his little brother Goten whom she adored.

Well after having a huge dinner with the Son family and discussing what parts of life she wished to share with them, Genesis had headed out with Gohan, who had offered her to stay at his place for however she liked.

Now a day was ahead for Genesis, today she was going to meet some close family friends of Gohan. Her first meeting would be with Dende the guardian of Earth and his companion Mr. Popo. Now the flight there had been a bit un-nerving for Genesis seeing as she was deathly afraid of heights. Something she had fell to mention to Gohan during both times that he used that mode of transportation to get her to his parents' house and to the top of the apartment building that he was staying at. Yet for her the flight hadn't last that long for either one, so she had been able to mask her fear from Gohan. However, flying way up in the sky, with the ground nowhere in sight had caused Genesis to panic. Nearly costing Gohan to drop her in mid-air as she let out an ear-piercing cry for him to put her back on solid ground. But with soothing words from Gohan she had manage to endure the flight a little while longer till they arrived at the tower, where they were greeted by Dende.

"Gohan how nice of you to come by." said Dende "And it's to met you as well Genesis"

"How did you know my name, have we met before?" she asked with a puzzled look.

"Yes we have, you came to New Namek about twelve years ago wishing to use the Dragon balls to-"

"Revive my mother. Yet the dragon couldn't grant my wish because a year had passed since her death." she finished for him.

"Seems to me as if you've already met Dende. Haven't you?" said Gohan as he looked between the two.

"Yes we have." Genesis said with smile etched on her face. "Tell me how did a little guy like yourself come to being the guardian of this planet?"

That question was the start of a long conservation between Genesis and Dende as they talked about how he had came to Earth with Goku during the year of the Cell games. Gohan himself would jump into the story himself telling Genesis the events that had lead up to the Cell games, along with some of the things that had happen afterwards.

Genesis herself would tell them some things she had done after leaving New Namek to return to Veriza. Mostly she talked about her aunt and her cousin coming into her life a short time after her arrival back from her trip with her bodyguard Armand. Whom Genesis had told both Dende and Gohan about the yearlong relationship that had lasted between them. Also for the first time she would talk about her daughter Vera. Her one and only daughter that had died in an accidental fall from the third floor balcony. Something, which Genesis now believed, was no accident. After her mentioning of her daughters death she had fell silently.

Minutes would pass before Gohan said, "Well Dende I think that me and Genesis are going to leave know."

"Okay." he said, "And uh Genesis don't be a stranger." he added on watching as Genesis clung onto Gohan.

She would only nod her head as she prepared herself for the un-inevitable. "Look I'm just going to levitate us both down to the ground, so that you and I can just walk.

"As long as you stick close to the ground I can deal with you flying me to our next destination."

"Okay, but I wished you had told me about your fear of heights because then we could have went to go see Bulma first. I'm sure she would of given me one of her Hoover cars for our mode of transportation."

"Well I wish I would of thought of that." Genesis mumbled. "But how was I suppose to know that Dende lived way up in the sky?"

"Well know you know."

"And know you know about my fear of heights." she said, grasping her hold on Gohan as they continue to head of to there next destination.

Elsewhere in another dimension, a very pissed of wolfine named Jade was on the prowl. She wanted out from hell, and she wanted out know. She had only recently learned from a source that had great connections on the outside world, that her little girl's life was in danger.

The person who had put her daughter's life in danger was now dead thanks to her niece Angel. So know Thorne was down here in hell with here to suffer her own wrath against him. However, fortunate enough for him, Jade had other things on her mind. For one she needed to escape Hell, know. Why? Because someone somewhere still wanted her daughter dead. Who this person was, she did not know. Nevertheless, she definitely planned on finding that out that is if she managed to get out.

Although it was going to be, a whole lot tougher for her to get that job done. Being that she wore a special collar that prevented her from using her powers fully. It seemed that it was Yemma's plan to insure that none of the wolfines would ever be able to use there powers fully. After all, they were at their strongest point when they transformed into their beastly states. A state they obtained by either there anger or by the full moon.

As for Jade, she was one the strongest wolfine to have ever lived among the living. Even in death, she was still the top dog in the pack. Her people feared her, yet on numerous occasion they would gather beings they thought were stronger then her. The beings that would often challenge her in several battles, would on some occasions win, but despites the collar she wore she did win some of those challenges against her.

She could not depend on Frieza to help her out in those battles because well he was section off in a place far different then where she was. Nor could she depend on the Ginyu's, Dodoria or Zarbon for that matter. Why because for one Zarbon was no longer in Hell, he was out there somewhere in space enjoying his second chance at life. A chance in which he, unlike her, could redeem his soul. All of which had to deal with the fact that he had remained on good behavior during his time down here in hell.

Know Jade had tried that route one time during her twelve years in the after world, and well it just did not work out for her, unlike Zarbon who had left about a year ago. "Maybe my route of getting out of here won't be like yours Zarbon but still, I'm going to be enjoying my freedom on the outside someday too."

"Jade why don't you stop right where you are." came a voice from behind her. Stopping in her tracks, she turned to face the speaker. It was a man she knew oh so very well, His name was Armand and he had been a hired by Frieza himself to look after Jade and her then two-year-old daughter Genesis. Armand was a wolfine like Jade. He and her sister were the only known wolfines she knew that had survived because both had been taken in as prison once it was learned that they had manage to eluded Jade and her army of men. The then sixteen-year-old Emerald, Jade's older half-sister had been found three days after the massacre attempting to steal one of Frieza space pods. In hopes of escaping with her life and the seven-year-old boy named Armand.

"Come on Armand, my daughter's life is in danger, please let me pass thru so that I may protect the only living blood I have left in these world." she said moving closer to the tall masculine figure that stood only a few feet away from her. "Don't you wish to protect Genesis as well?" she asked in a seductive tone, running her fingers down along his arms. Years ago, there had been a short-lived romance between the two. It was a love that was destined to end in a tragic way. That is with her life ending at the age of twenty-four-years. Only with that, she had left behind her five-year-old daughter, who was only going to be celebrating her sixth birthday three days later.

"Jenny's in danger?" he questioned, stepping back from the one woman he had indeed loved at least one time in his life. However, there was another that had stolen his heart, and right know her life was danger.

"Yes she is." Jade had said with a nod of her head. Never once missing the brief anger that had washed across Armand's face. It was a known fact to her that this man had not only fallen in love with her, but her daughter as well. A man that was old enough to be her daughter father had fell head over heels in love with a sixteen-year-old girl. He was a man that had been frightened away by the concept of becoming a father, thus him running away from Genesis. Leaving her baby girl in the hands of a monster that wanted nothing more then to claim leadership of Veriza.

"How do you know all of this?"

"I have my sources you know." she stated in a matter of fact of tone.

"Who exactly are these sources?" he questioned a bit skeptical. After all, it was a known fact that Jade did not have many friends down here in the other world. Therefore, he did not completely trust the fact that whatever info Jade was getting was the truth.


End file.
